Jack Owns Up
* Michael Brandon |series=''Jack and the Sodor Construction Company'' |series_no=1.02 |number= |released= |previous=A Visit from Thomas |next=On Site with Thomas}} Jack Owns Up is the second episode of Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. Plot Thomas takes Jack and Alfie to a warehouse site for work. The Pack are told to work carefully, or anyone who causes an accident will be sent back to the yards. Ned is worried since he always causes accidents, but he does not want to be sent back to the yards. His banksman tells him not to worry as he will watch over him. Everyone is working very carefully except Jack, who is not quite as careful as he is going too fast. Kelly tells Jack to slow down but Jack thinks he will be fine. However, he backs up and knocks over part of a stack of roofing slate, but no one, not even his banksman notices. Jack knows what he just did, but he does not want to go back to the yards, so he fills his bucket with gravel and drives away. Ned comes over and accidentally drives over the slate. His banksman blames him for knocking them over, but Ned corrects him that he did not do it. Unfortunately, no one believes him, so regardless of what he just said, his banksman calls Miss Jenny. As Ned is about to be sent away, Jack sees Ned heading to Thomas' wellwagon as Alfie pulls up alongside. Alfie tells Jack about what Ned had "done" and that Thomas is taking him back to the yards. Alfie asks Jack what is wrong, but Jack has no time to answer him, so knowing that it was all his fault, Jack admits to Miss Jenny the truth that he knocked over the slates, which makes her briefly upset. Jack apologises to Ned for getting blamed and Thomas takes Jack back to the yard, proud of him for owning up. Characters * Thomas * Jack * Alfie * Ned * Kelly * Miss Jenny * The Foreman * Oliver * Byron Locations * The Warehouse * Sodor Construction Company Yard Trivia * The two shots of Oliver are the same shot, the second shot is a reversed version of the first. * A widescreen version of this episode had only been shown on Virgin Media on Demand UK until the episode was released in Thomas' Trusty Friends exclusively for digital download on 8th May 2017. Additionally, this episode was only released in the UK on a promotional DVD prior to being released on digital download. * This episode marks the only appearance of the Warehouse in Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. * Part of the Big Dipper's model can be seen. Goofs * During the close-up when Thomas delivers Jack and Alfie, his driver is crooked. * Also During the close-up Thomas' coupling rods are missing their blue cassings. * Jack claims that Ned did not break one of the slates, but when Ned ran over it, he broke it into more pieces. Home Media Releases UK * Making Tracks with Thomas and Friends * Thomas' Trusty Friends US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Play Date Pack es:Jack lo Confiesa he:ג'ק מודה באשמה pl:Lekcja dla Jacka ru:Джек признаётся Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video